


Domestic Life

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Life AU, I debated adding Logan to the relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Married Life, Patton hates that, There will always be cursing in my fics, Virgil is a punk baker, Virgil smokes, and Patton a sweetheart manager, but these two are the definition of, domestic life, guess we'll see if I did by the relationship tag once I finish this story, high school sweethearts, it's a short one today, takes place after college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil and Patton have always been together, even when they were apart.  Their settling into domestic life together is an easy and calm transition that they made together, and they wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Domestic Life

**Author's Note:**

> Reasons I keep writing these: I'm bored and I do all of my work in the morning and have the rest of the day off  
> Reasons I should stop: I'm running out of good ideas these are getting not good.

Virgil and Patton were the definition of childhood sweethearts. They met when they were five, instantly deciding that they were going to get married on the playground behind their school. Their parents laughed, assuming the kids were exaggerating, but they weren't. By eighth grade, the two decided to finally start dating, and they remained together throughout high school. Patton proposed after their graduation, fully aware they were going to different colleges, and just like that they were engaged until graduating from their respective universities. They were married during the fall after their graduations, and moved to a small town to open up a bakery together, with Virgil's culinary degree and Patton's business degree.

It didn't take long for them to adjust to small town life. They made friends with their immediate neighbors, what with Patton's charisma and general excitement of new people. It wasn't all bad, though. Virgil liked one of his neighbors a lot. Logan was quieter than the other three, so during the block parties the two of them would meet up to escape the noise. Patton hosted wine parties for them all. Virgil was kind of thankful their section of the town didn't have too many kids. That being said, most of their neighbors were complete shut-ins who didn't socialize unless they had to. That meant the wine parties consisted of Logan, their neighbor from next door. The other neighbors didn't come over much, which Virgil was fine with, but that didn't stop Patton from trying again and again to invite them over.

Never worked. Probably never would.

Virgil was sitting on the porch, smoking a cigarette as he looked at the stars. He took a drag, savoring it. He was supposed to be quitting, but it was harder than Patton seemed to think. He did manage to go from smoking three packs a week to smoking a pack a month. Sometimes he could make a pack last two months, which meant he was improving. He tried to quit cold turkey once, but it resulted in him not sleeping for a week, and by then he went out and bought more. His smoking increased after that, causing Patton to worry more than before, but now he was making improvements. Patton was still equally worried about him, but their friends managed to get Patton to lay off. He still had to brush his teeth twice and use mouthwash and shower once he was done smoking which, granted, made smoking less enjoyable, but addictions stick for a long time if not treated right off the bat, so tonight he was willing to suffer intense hygiene for a bit of peace.

The air was warm, a nice summer evening. He honestly could sit outside all night. The fireflies buzzed, putting on a show. He took another drag, flicking the ash off. He wished Patton would sit out here with him, but he knew his husband hated the smell. Made him feel sick, he said. Virgil considered just putting it out and heading inside, but he needed this. He briefly considered if this was the reason the other neighbors didn't come over. Was he that off putting with his smoking? He didn't want to think about that, quickening his pace of smoking a bit.

He heard a door open, seeing Logan exit his house. He gave a small wave as Logan walked over. 

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Logan walked up his porch, taking a seat in the chair next to Virgil. "Patton still making you do your whole regime after smoking?"

"A price I pay to get to sleep next to him every night. Plus, it helps when I feel lazy. I just don't smoke. It's getting easier."

"Whatever works. How's work?"

"I have to make fifty cupcakes tonight for some kids birthday and have each cupcake personalized. I want to cry. How's your job going?"

"Well, seeing as I'm probably teaching the kid you're talking about who asked me if she could bring in the cupcakes, about the same. Each kid is getting two cupcakes then?"

"I'll never get used to your class size being only twenty five kids. That's ridiculous."

"The class gets bigger as they get older. People just send their kids to whatever elementary school they can. Not my fault mine is the smallest class size."

"Yeah, but you also have the only high school worth going to around here."

"Careful. Don't want to start fights."

Virgil let out a chuckle, taking another drag. "Now who would fight the only baker in town who customizes fifty individual cupcakes? Then you'd be stuck with no cupcakes."

"The horror."

They settled into silence, letting the sound of frogs and crickets fill the air. It wasn't until the cigarette was just a couple millimeters away from the butt that Virgil put it out before throwing it in the small trashcan they kept on the porch for him. He stood up, stretching slightly. "Want to come in for coffee? I have to do Patton's routine, but I'm sure he'll be glad to make a pot."

"That would be nice." Logan responded, following Virgil into the house. 

Virgil went to the bathroom to shower and purge his mouth of any trace of smoke, delaying it to poke his head into the bedroom to tell Patton that Logan was over. He didn't take his time, trying to speed run the shower. He got into a fresh set of clothing before putting an obscene amount of toothpaste onto his toothbrush. He brushed thoroughly, leaving no tooth untouched. Then came the mouthwash. He knew Patton wouldn't be pleased unless he took in so much it was as if he was chugging it. Once that was done, he sprayed the bathroom down with air freshener before finally going into the kitchen.

Patton and Logan were discussing the difference between two coffee brands when Virgil walked in, draping himself over Patton and delivering kisses. Patton smiled, leaning back to kiss him, pleased with how his husband smelled. Virgil got off his husband to pour himself a cup as the other two men continued their conversation. He went to start up on the cupcake mix. It really wasn't too much of a deal. The kid wanted strawberry cupcakes. It was the icing and decoration that was going to keep him up all night. Thank god Logan stopped by or else Virgil wouldn't even remember they had coffee to make. He listened to Patton and Logan continue their conversation, chopping up the strawberries and measuring out the ingredients. 

Patton was quite the host, listening to Logan complain about this one argument the kids in his class had that he had to solve. By the time that story was done, Virgil was mixing everything together as the oven slowly heated up. He got started on making decorations with fondant to put on the cupcakes after they got icing, but he'd make the icing when they were either almost done or cooling depending on when he finished each individual design. Butterflies, dragons, tigers, a zombie, you name it. He had to make them all. Patton would offer to help, Virgil knew this, but he really couldn't let Patton go near his art. Last time that happened, Virgil had to restart the whole entire thing, but the good news was they had cake!

He could not do that with cupcakes.

Logan, realizing he should probably head home soon, washed his mug and said goodnight to the couple. Virgil was done icing the cupcakes by then, now only having to put the decorations on each one. 

"I'm going to wait in the bedroom, alright?" Patton said, kissing Virgil's cheek. "Join me when you're done?"

"Of course. I'll be in soon."

Soon took twenty minutes of precision. Then soon took another ten minutes for Virgil to box up the cupcakes carefully, making sure they didn't smash against each other. Then soon took about a minute more for Virgil to wrap the box with a bow and put it in the fridge. Finally he could relax with Patton, just for a bit before they were too tired to stay awake. He walked into the bedroom, laying next to his love before curling in his arms to be held. It was peaceful being like this. 

"Goodnight my love." Patton whispered, kissing his head.

"Goodnight, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I quit smoking once the US changed the age from 18 to 21, making it illegal for my almost 20 year old ass to buy them.   
> Also fun fact: I never got addicted, so quitting for me just required me being unable to buy them. I was very lucky not to go through withdraw or have any bad side effects due to the fact smoking was just something I did with friends and not a lot. Trust me, I once tried to see if it would lower my anxiety since that's how it was depicted in the media, but I just got more anxious because I smelled like cigarettes and I had to go to a meeting and I was sure that was all they could smell and I felt bad. It was not a fun time.
> 
> Plus, I have a good child (tm) symptom where if I do anything I'm not allowed to legally, I get a stomachache. My body physically rejects me doing stuff I'm told not to. It's upsetting.


End file.
